


She Dances.

by LadyWinnelynPooh



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Caroline's the blonde daughter, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyWinnelynPooh/pseuds/LadyWinnelynPooh
Summary: Philip watches Caroline Barnum's recital.
Relationships: Philip Carlyle/Caroline Barnum
Kudos: 3





	She Dances.

Philip Carlyle watches the oldest Barnum daughter dance. She is dancing Giselle's variation, and she puts more emotion in it then a professional dancer does. 

She is young and beautiful, with blonde curls of hair pinned up, and bright brown eyes. 

His parents would never approve of a girl like her, but that is why he seeks her out after the performance, compliments her, and asks her out to dinner. 

When he sees her smile, he knows that this is the right thing.


End file.
